


Second First Date (remix of Date Night by AlyssaPeverell)

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Post Apocalypse, Charles has asked Erik to stay and Erik recreates a date they had many many years ago.





	Second First Date (remix of Date Night by AlyssaPeverell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssaPeverell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280374) by [AlyssaPeverell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell). 
  * In response to a prompt by [AlyssaPeverell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): N/A  
> Previous remixes, if any: N/A  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8775373)

“Honestly Charles, I don't know why you're so nervous.” Raven said as she walked into his bedroom when she saw him fussing over the perfect shirt to wear.

“It's not like it's the first time you and Erik have gone on a date,” she added, sitting on her brother’s bed.

“Because Raven,” the telepath answered as he rolled out of his bedroom tossing a green shirt to the floor, “it's just like a first date. We've haven't got on a proper date since 1962. Over the past six months we've been through a lot, all of us have not just Erik and myself, and I've finally gotten past my stubbornness and told him I wanted him to stay. I want this date to be perfect, it has been a long time in the making and I just want to… Oh never mind,” the telepath said with a huff as he rolled back into the bathroom with two more shirts to try on.

“No, not never mind,” Raven answered irritated that her brother was holding back from her again. “If you want me to stay around here it's not going to be like it used to be. I want a real brother sister relationship with you, and that means we talk to each other, we help each other, we don't keep secrets from each other. Or at least that's what I assume a healthy brother sister relationship is supposed to be,” she yelled to Charles as she rifled through his closet.

“You're right,” Charles sighed as rolled out and tossed two new shirts he had tried onto the ever growing reject pile.

“Of course I am, try these on,” Raven smiled, handing her brother a pair of tight blue dress pants, and a light blue button down shirt.

Charles went into his bathroom again to try on the outfit Raven had picked.

“And no tie, it's a date not a business dinner, now start talking.”

“It's just I want to look good for Erik, I want him to be attracted to me. It's been over 20 years since we've gone on a date, and just a few months ago he lost his wife and daughter. Maybe he isn't even attracted to me anymore. Raven these pants are a little snug.” Charles said as he surveyed himself in his bathroom mirror.

“Charles, I know you've been easing back into using your powers since January, but it doesn't take telepathy to know that Erik’s madly in love with you. He nursed you back to health, physically and mentally, and rebuilt your home exactly as it was, actually probably even better. Leave the top two buttons open and the outfit is perfect.” Raven answered when Charles came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit she had picked.

“But what if that was all out of friendship. What if that's all that's left of our relationship. Oh Raven, I just had a horrible thought! What if I think this is a date but he just thinks it's two old friends hanging out?” Charles rambled.

“Clam down, Charles. It will be fine you'll have dinner, then you'll play chess, and whatever else it was you two used to do late at night in your bedroom after playing chess,” Raven winked.

“I hope you're right,” Charles said as he splashed cologne on and gave himself one last look over in the mirror.

“I've sure I am. Now go have a nice date, you two must have a lot to talk about.” She said as she kissed his bald head and walked out of the room. Charles smiled, took a deep breath, and rolled toward the elevator it was now or never.

******************************

The table was set and the food was almost ready as Erik paced nervously in the kitchen.

“Whatcha doing?” Peter said sitting down at the table chewing on a dinner roll. “That takes good by the way? What is it.”

“It's Chicken Francese,” Erik answered still pacing. “And stop eating our dinner.” The metal bender yelled rattling the cutlery draw.

“Sorry Dadneto, I had to see what was so important the kitchen was off limits tonight.”

“Please stop calling me that.” Erik sighed, adjusting to having an adult son just a few months of losing his young daughter hadn't been easy for Erik. It's not that he didn't like Peter, he was a nice kid, it was just hard knowing he had missed so much time with his son, especially after his time with his little girl had been cut short.

“Sorry, Erik,” the speedster pouted. “Oh here, since apparently you and Professor Ex, get it ex because you guys used to bone, are having a date tonight, I just ran into town and got you this fancy schmancy wine.”

“First of all, dad is fine, I just don't like Dadneto. Second he's not my ex we were never really a couple. And third thank you for the gesture but Charles is a recovering addict so we'll just be drinking this sparkling mint lemonade I made.” Erik said lifting the chilling pitcher with his power.

“Okay, I'll go return it.” Peter smiled. “Oh and good luck with your date,” he gave his father a quick hug before speeding off again.

“Is everything alright?” Charles asked a perplexed looking Erik as he rolled into the kitchen.

“Yes, you know how taxing interactions with Peter can be,” Erik smiled. “He seems like such a sensitive boy and I want to build a relationship with him, it's just, you know it's a lot for me to take in.”

“Yes, I know, you've lost lot in a very short amount of time. Peter understands that, he's just glad to get to know his father.” Charles said as he rolled over and rubbed Erik's hand.

“Well I hope you're hungry,” Erik replied as the table set itself with the flick of his wrist.

“I could do that you know,” Charles laughed as he took his seat at the table.

“I know but this is more fun,” the metal bender laughed as he too took his seat.

“I'm getting a sense of deja vu,” the telepath smiled as Erik plated their dinner with his mutation.

“That's because I'm trying to recreate one of my fondest memories Schatz,” he poured the lemonade into their glasses with his hands.

“It's perfect,” Charles beamed as he dug into the delicious meal Erik had prepared.

*****************************

“Fancy a game of chess?” Charles asked as he pressed start on the dishwasher.

“I'd love it. You know I could have done that with my power.” Erik answered as he walked behind the professor and rolled his chair out of the kitchen towards the telepath’s study.

“You could also roll me with your power, but here you are pushing me. At times it can mean more doing thing the old fashioned way.”

They rolled the rest of the way in silence both smiling and happy with the way the night was shaping up. Charles was staying out of Erik's mind but he knew the happiness he was feeling wasn't just his own and that made him smile even more. They reached Charles’s study and sat down to play.

“Drink?” Erik asked nervously. Suddenly it hit him that they were falling back into a pattern, it was as if twenty years and a lot of heartache had never happened. He didn't want to lose the happiness he felt, happiness had always been fleeting for him.

“Sure I'll take a rum and coke, minus the run,” Charles joked sensing the change in Erik's mood.

Erik walked over to the small bar that once held a variety of different alcoholic beverages but was not filled with sodas, teas, and water, and poured a glass of a coke for Charles and a ginger ale for himself.

“Are you alright?” Charles asked as Erik handed him his drink. “It's just your mood seems to have changed. Please tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Well first of all thank your for not checking with your power,” Erik said to a smiling Charles who was beaming with pride that he hadn't peeked in Erik's mind.

“Charles I'm scared. This feels so right, just as we once were. I've felt this happiness before and every time I've lost it,” tears were beginning to well up in Erik's eyes.

“Erik I love you,” Charles said realizing that this was very likely the first time he had ever said it out loud, he had said it telepathically of course, but he couldn't remember ever actually speaking those works to Erik, or possibly anyone for that matter.

“Don't look so shocked, you must know that.”

“I do, I've felt it from you, I guess I wasn't expecting to hear it. And until you just said that, I didn't realize how much I needed to hear it. I love you too, Charles,” the metal bender said as he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips.

Charles deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Erik's neck. Erik responded by sitting in his lover's lap. They continued kissing until Erik pulled away gasping for air.

“Screw the chess,” Charles said breathily, “Erik would you come to bed with me?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Erik smiled.

*********************************

“So I take it your date went well?” Raven asked a smiling Charles as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Why do you assume that?”

“Because CarrieAnn asked me this morning why the professor was floating down the hall last night? And why his and Erik’s faces were so red. Don't worry I told her that ever grown up mutants have to practice their powers sometimes and you were probably just helping Erik practice his. Now spill the tea!” She exclaimed.

The siblings sat at the table as Charles told her exactly what happened, in a little more detail then Raven was comfortable with hearing, but she was just happy he was confiding in her. Erik smiled as he watched them from the doorway, for the first time in a long time he truly felt at home.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
